Tu em plenes d'esperança versió per frança
by Lizarman
Summary: C'est une historie romantique entre Lizardman et Sophitia. En caralan! Elle est du même auteur de "SonicROL" et "Un futuro incierto"


Em plenes d'esperança

Sophitia va entrat ràpidament en el sepulcre.

Es movia lleugerament, aquell lloc estava plegat de monstres, un moviment en fals i l'agafarien.

Va entrar en una sala gran, estava plena d'armadures penjades en fileres ordenades per talles, també hi havia unes dutxes i petits espais per seure, era un vestidor! Si no sortia d'allà aviat podria entrar algun lizard en qualsevol moment, però no en va entrar cap, ja hi havien tres.

No podia distreure's; eres adolescents, es podia notar en que eren una mica mes baixos que la majoria, i no eren tant musculosos; segurament farien qualsevol cosa per obeir a les seves hormones.

Va intentar desembeinar l'espasa, però estava encallada, ràpidament els animals la van agafar i l'hi van treure la roba fen-la trossos.

            -No! Deixeu-me!

Mentre un la subjectava per darrera un altre es preparava per penetrar-la; el tercer estava assegut en una paret mirant el espectacle i masturbant-se.

            -Ni set acudeixi!

Va aconseguir agafar la espasa del lizard que la subjectava i amb un ràpid moviment li va tallar "les intencions"

            -GUIAAA!

El tercer es va aixecar i va llançar la seva arma cap el coll del seu company, ell es va quedar clavat en una paret; tenien la costum de matar els mes dèbils i els mutilats; ara ell ocuparia el lloc d'aquell pobre.

            -Deixem! DEIXAM!

Va admirar la seva pobre víctima, estava tan ocupat en l'afer que no es va adonar de que una espasa l'havia matat a ell i al seu amic...

            -Et trobes be?

            -Aeron!

            -Sophitia, sempre t'he de treure les castanyes del foc.

Li va saltar als braços, Aeron Claws havia rebut la mateixa missió que ella, eliminar la espasa maligne, però Aeron va ser posseït per la llavor del mal, mes tard una secta maligne el va capturar i el va transformar en el 1r de tot un exercit de Lizardmans, uns éssers malvats i sanguinaris, que obeeixen al sum sacerdot de la secta..

Es van besar, durant uns segons que semblaven eterns Sophitia va poder oblidar la raó per la qual havia vingut a aquell loc.

            -Encara no m'has respost.

            -Si, ara si.

            -Vine, t'acompanyaré a les meves cambres, ningú s'hi atreveix a entrar-hi.

En uns moments ja hi eren, es van topar amb alguns lizards, però ni tan sols van aixecar la mirada, es notava que Aeron era un líder, allò els va ajudar.

            -Aeon...

Ell es va treure l'armadura, era una habitació petita, un llit de fusta amb uns llençols sorgits i foradats per tot arreu.

            -Això es pot considerar una suite, els altres dormen en una comuna humida i sense cap altre font de calor que una manta per cada un...

            -Jo... Ho sento...

            -No et preocupis, només son éssers vuits de consciència, només viuen per obeir al sum.

            -I tu?

            -Jo... un temps vaig ser humà, encara tinc consciència, però no es prou forta com per lluitar contra el sacerdot.

            -No, tot ésser amb consciència pot lluitar.

            -No sense esperança.

            -Com?!

            -Jo... Mira, el únic que m'omple ets tu, si no fos per tu ja no hi seria aquí; aquesta es la veritat.

            -Aeon...

            -Mhf?

            -Jo, avui no he vingut per tu, he rebut una ordre divina, i jo...

            -No deies que tot ésser amb esperança pot lluitar?

Ella no ho va suportar, es va llançar a plorar.

            -Que et passa?

            -La meva missió es... matar al sacerdot.

            -Saps que no t'ho puc permetre.

            -Ja.

            -I que faràs?

            -Dons... Improvisaré, de moment, parlem de tu, siusplau.

            -Jo, cuant era humà, ostres, sembla que hagi passat un miler d'anys, jo, la veritat es que era bastant egoista, cuant vaig rebre la missió d'acabar amb l'espasa maligne només pensava en la recompensa que em donarien els deus; suposo que per això em va poder posseir la llavor maligne, i el sacerdot em va transformar en això, mes tard et vaig conèixer a tu, em vas tornar una alegria que creia perduda, la de viure, i no t'ho perdonaré mai.

            -Burro.

-I be, ara estem parlant de les nostres coses...

No es van tenir que dir res mes, desprès de que ella l'hi saltes als braços van fer l'amor, cuant van acabar, ell estava estirat, panxa enlaire, amb els ulls tancats, guardant el record de la calor de la seva companya, per un ésser amb un cos de sang freda, la calor es un gran plaer, ella va compondre un missatge que ell l'hi donava, deia "ves, fes la teva missió, jo em quedaré aquí, mentes tingui esperança, lluitaré".

            -Aeron...

Va posar el cap en el seu pit, sentia el batec del seu cor, càlid, amable... familiar.

            -Siuplau...

            -D'acord, tornaré.

Ella el va besar i s'en va anar.

Va córrer fins a la sala principal, en un tron, situat en el centre, estava el sacerdot, tenia que aproximar-se amb molt de compte, a poc a poc es va apropar, la sala, era buida, només venien els guarides si ell els cridava, va desembeinar l'espasa, merda!, el soroll va advertir al sacerdot!

            -Guàrides! A mi!

Immediatament es van presentar dos lizars, un enfrontament curt i sobtat, un bany de sang, i una sola figura d'enpeus, Sophitia.

            -AERON!!!

            -no...

Ell es va presentar, duia el pit al descobert, caminava de manera solemne, no va dir res, Sophitia sabia el que passaria, ambos en posició d'atac, i altre cop, un corrent en direcció a l'altre, un intercanvi sobtat de cops d'espasa, en el qual Sophitia tenia una superioritat sobrenatural, Aeron es deixava guanyar, i, cuasibe de manera predestinada, la espasa de la noia es va enfonsar en el pit d'ell.

            -NO!

Ella es va girar, agafant una espasa de un dels guarides, amb un sol cop el sacerdot va caure mort.

Va tornar a aquell cos.

-Aeron...

No responia.

            -Merda!!, així em recompenseu?! Jo us he obeït, i això es el que trec a canvi?! S'ha acabat!!

El va abraçar...

            -(gasp)

Que havia estat allò?

Altre cop.

Era, com un batec.

            -Aeron?

No, ell seguia mort.

Altre cop.

            -No pot ser...

Va ser quasibe tan curt com un llampec, però ho va veure tan clarament...

Un cos.

Petit.

En una mena de bossa.

Una bossa dintre del seu cos.

Un nen.

Mentre l'abraçava, l'anima d'Aeron va deixar el seu cos, i va entrar en el de Sophitia.

Ara seria lliure.

Ella va sortir d'aquella petita mostra del infern, va creuar sales on monstres es retorcien de dolor, una plena d'ous, uns ous que estaven esquerdats, això era provocat per la mort del sacerdot.

Aeron s'havia salvat.

Ella començaria un nou viatge, no sàvia on, tampoc l'hi importava.

Aeron estaria amb ella, i això era tot.

Fic acabat el Dimecres 4 de juny del 2003

Aquest es el 1r fic que acabo, però no el 1r que començo, mentes escrivia aquest vaig deixar un temps parat el 1r, #Sonic_Rol, vull penjar aquest fic en webs Espanyoles i Franceses, ja que, Tan a una part d'espanya com en una petita part de França es parla el Català.

Gràcies a tots els que hagueu llegit aquest fic, sobretot els que no parleu el català, ja que haureu fet un gran esforç per entendre-ho, aviat el passaré al castellà, i amb sort trobaré algú que m'el pugui passar al francès, amb aquest fic viu que les llengües minoritàries tinguin un paper en la xarxa. La veritat es que no solc escriure histories romàntiques, (i menys llegir-les) i que originalment tenia que ser un fanfuk (lemon), però son coses que passen, el cas, si algú m'el vol ajudar a traduir, o simplement dir-me alguna cosa de qualsevol tema, el meu E-mail es Lizarman@hotmial.com també es el que utilitzo per el Messenger, a, solc estar en el IRC-Hispano, canal #Sonic_Adventure, amb el nick Lizarman.

La meva web es (vull posar-la en dot.tk però no hi ha manera)

Moltisimes gràcies

Joan Olivera

Autor, webmaster i català.


End file.
